Sleigh Bells Ringing
by Promises-Corruption
Summary: 1shot-Based loosely off a song-Act1 Len meets Act2 Len, but rather than friends, they are much more. It's around Christmas time, but what happens when Len 1 is forgetting, his memory dying away? Len/Len pairing, selfcest..? R&R Please.


**Sleigh Bells Ringing  
><strong>**Inspired by Ame wo Tsureyuku  
><strong>Kagamine Len/ Kagamine Len  
>RomanceTragedy  
>MaleMale Romance

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] I should be working on my Kuro fic, but noooooooooooo. I decided to write a winter time one-shot featuring my new favourite pairing ; w ; LOL I'm a horrible person. I might be dropping my loveless fic too. -sobsob-**

**Anyways. I have yet to see a Len/Len fiction up on this site SO WHAT THE HELL. Here I go c:  
>Don't like, don't read BI<br>It's as simple as that ~!  
>C:<br>Have fun ~ x3 **

* * *

><p>My lips messily clashed with the pair perfectly presented before me, and I ran my hands by the flaxen locks that were neatly tied back, like mine. I tugged lightly on the little band that was holding it up, letting their hair cascade beautifully around their face, framing their gentle beauty. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and as I smiled into the kiss, he too, grinned back. I felt as my hair was let down as well, and his hands became laced into it. This is where I wanted to be, forever. Right here, with him. I gasped when I felt his tongue poke at my bottom lip, silently begging for entry. Blushing a light pink, I opened slightly, and he took the time to slowly delve inside. As we fought, he won dominance over me like the normal, and I thought about how it wouldn't kill him to let me win once in a while. But I knew he was competitive. I wouldn't bother with it now, either, as my back came into contact with the yellow of my bed sheets. Ah, that's how it always goes.<p>

Len tipped my head up, beginning to deepen the kiss. I shivered as he drug his finger down my arm, and eventually came to a stop, lacing his fingers in-between mine. I sighed happily. Yes, there was definitely no other place in the world I'd rather be, than right here, with him.

I can't tell you how it started, but I can tell you how it's ending.

Yet, why.

Why do I have to leave.

* * *

><p>My hands curled into fists as I shoved them in my pocket. Stupid people. Stupid people everywhere. I hate them all, I swear. They knew nothing. "Oh~ Len, look! Isn't she cute? Or her? Or her?" I wanted all the voices to shut up.<p>

If they only knew.

I was out on a shopping trip with Rin to the mall. She was complaining about Miku and her 'diva'-ness, but I didn't listen much, yet, then she began to point out cute girls. She pointed to one, then another. She didn't get it, however. I didn't want to so much as look at any of them. None out there would be for me. They were all stupid. Unneeded girls, with lumps of fat on their chest, I paid no attention to. They all promised nothing. Yet, I had someone that was perfect though, but who said they were a girl? And as I listened to my sister hop from one idea to the next, I felt the urge to punch her just so she would keep quiet. But I didn't.

"Rin." I stopped, glaring coldly at her.

She turned and looked back at me, her expression full of question. "Lenny?"

I took a break to calm myself, before I looked at her with a serene expression, "I am already seeing someone."

The next look she gave me was something I wasn't able to read at first, but then she looked joyously at me, and nearly tackled me to the ground in a hug that I didn't even see coming. She squealed, "Oh~! Who is she?"

She. Yup. It always had to be a she. I scoffed, and looked away, "Rin. We'll talk about this later. Kay?"

She pulled away after I patted her back once, and her brows furrowed, "Alright."

She began to start pouncing from clothes rack to clothes rack, writing a list of clothes that she wanted for Christmas. I sighed, bored out of my mind, following her around, looking for anything interesting. My eyes scanned over some printed tees, and jeans, but they didn't spark much of my interest. I almost missed it when my phone jingled a little Christmas tune in my pocket.

Rin thought it would be fun if I got into the spirit , and decided to change my ring tone to sleigh bells ringing. I made a mental note that I would have to change it back later. I fished the black accessory out, looking at the collar ID.

'_One New Text From; Len.'_

My smile could not have grown larger than it was without breaking my face in half. I slipped a glance towards Rin, who was carefully inspecting the price on a red and black striped sweater. Mm, the style was nice, but stripes. Not something I'm fond of. I shook my head to get away from the distraction. I slid the phone up and read the text message that was given.

"_Hey there babe._

_How you doing?"_

I rolled my eyes and squeezed back a chuckle. He's always much more mature around me than he is when the others are around. It's almost stunning. Not that I hate his adventurous and playful side, but his deep and romantic side was just something. I pulled myself away from my second off-track daze long enough to type a reply.

"_I'm good. Irritated, but good._

_And yourself?" _

I read it through, feeling that same flutter of excitement wash over my stomach as I pressed send. I anxiously waited for a response. And waited... And waited... My time seemed to freeze in this moment of deep wait for his reply. What about him made me so desperate to talk with him.

I waited for a while, till suddenly Rin was tugging me along to go somewhere. How long was I waiting? Something was wrong, I've never dazed out as bad as I had then. Normally I think, and think, my thoughts trailing off from one to the other. Maybe I'm defective. Maybe that's why they came up with a second me.

She pulled me along to the next store over, and then I heard that ringing again. For once, the annoying ring was appealing to me, and my brain nearly shut off from joyous overload. I blinked, aware of where we were then, and I smiled, looking at my phone again. My stomach did it's little flip in place when I read over his name again. That same name I had been writing for years. That same name I wanted to write for years to come. Would I be able to?

I read the text to myself again.

"_Lenny, I love you. You know that right?_

_Just wanted to remind you."_

It was signed with a little heart at the end. What was that? I think that was my heart stopping. He's adorable.

"_I love you too," _I typed,

"_But how's you're day going?"_

I pressed send again, shoving my phone into my pocket. Ah, where was I again? Oh yeah. I'm in that one store with Rin. What's it called? 21 something? Oh, it didn't matter. I looked for Rin around the store, finding her ogling some boots. I rolled my eyes and looked for the time.

"Rin, it's probably time we go meet the others."

She looked up at me with the most frightening look. It told you to, 'Back the hell up unless you want your balls ripped off', or something like that. So I put my hands up defensively. I tried a different approach, walking over to her. "The others might be getting worried. Let's go?" I looked at the boots, "Are you seriously thinking about getting those? Those are ugly!"

She punched me in the shoulder. I forgot, she has a killer punch. Ow.

"Whatever! Jerk. I didn't... want them anyways." She huffed and folded her arms over her chest. Damn, that punch really did hurt. "Anyways, let's go then."

I sighed and followed her out of the door and to the escalators. Down we went.

I haven't heard that ring in a while.

My mood was beginning to grow sour waiting dearly for that reply. I was internally dying right now, where was he..?

"Len? Hello? Len..?"

I blinked silently. I had just been standing there. Staring at nothing. What was wrong with me today? I was so out of it. "Sorry, sorry." I shook my head. "I'll be more attentive, promise."

She looked at me with concern before taking my hand in hers and walking again. "Come on silly. We'll get in trouble."

Thank goodness she knows not to pry when she's not supposed to. I smiled to myself.

We walked the way back to the front of the mall, before I came face to face with the biggest suprise. There was Kaito, Luka, and best of all, Len waiting for us. The moment I laid eyes on him, it's like my heart blasted to the moon- I was starstruck. I had just assumed Luka was picking us up. I was excited. It's so odd how one person can do this to me. Ah, a surprise? Maybe that's why he didn't respond to the last text?

Then I heard the ringing again.

I pulled my eyes away from Len long enough to read my text,

"_Stop staring and come get it."_

I swear my face was extremely red, because it definitely felt hot. Like the teenager I was programmed to be, I shyly responded with another text.

"_They don't know though._

_They're going to freak!"_

I watched as he took his phone out of his pocket and rolled his eyes. I'm not going over there, everyone else is going to freak out, they don't know. Wait, was he coming closer?

I watched as my double stepped forward, step by step getting closer to me. He neared, and I swear my breath caught in my throat. I could smell the hint of banana bread that we always smelled like. I gazed into his blue eyes, and he looked back into mine. It was like my time stopped on the clock, I was frozen, staring. I barely felt it when he hooked his finger under my chin, and tilted my head up slightly. Only when I felt his hot breath glide across my lips that my heart decided to flutter and kick into full gear, beating a mile a second. I swear that I should have fallen over, my legs were like jelly. I must have been shaking at the knees, or something.

Then I felt those soft lips press against mine, and my world seemed to melt into a pool of love and warmth. Those soft petals worked against mine slowly, and tenderly, showing me what love truly was. This is where I wanted to be, always. I didn't pay attention that there were people around us, as I let myself fall into the kiss, smiling happily. If there is a heaven out there, I'm in it. And when he pulled back, I stood breathless. My mouth was slightly hanging open, as he possessively wrapped his arm around my waist, tugging me to stand close at his side. I probably had the most dumbfounded look on my face ever, but that didn't matter. I glanced at the rest of the group, who looked at Len and I with shocked faces. I bit my lip and looked down at the ground, sighing.

What now?

"Len... you were talking about... Len?" Rin asked, I didn't bother to look at her, but I nodded slightly, then more confidently.

I don't know who grabbed me, but next thing I knew, I was being encompassed in a large group hug between everyone in the group. Wait, why are my cheeks wet? Am I crying? Is that why I was getting hugged?

I noticed that Len wasn't group hugging me. He was just standing back behind everyone. I wondered why. Then I pushed everyone away, "Yo? Are you all alright with this?" I asked smiling, wishing I'd stop crying.

Len seemed to stand off away from us, as each member besides him nodded their head up and down slowly. I walked over to him, wiping at my eyes. Was I crying because I was happy? What did I have to be sad about?

I looked him deeply in the eyes, "Are you okay with this?" He smiled and nodded, but his eyes told me that he knew something I didn't. We'd definitely talk about it later. His perfect blue eyes held an expression that was unreadable, almost, now, and I felt like something in my heart broke. I didn't want to see him like that, even though he was smiling. I didn't want to see it. I felt myself stare into him for hours, or it seemed so, until again, it was a moment where I dozed off silently, thinking about nothing. I blanked it out. Something was happening. Only when I felt a tug at my shoulder that I realized Len was pulling me somewhere. Rin was coming with us, I concluded, seeing as we waved the other two off and She came with Len and I to wherever we were headed- most likely it was that we were heading for home.

I let my hand lace in between the same hands that felt perfectly like mine. The same hands that I had memorized since creation, the same hands I knew front to back. They were soft, comforting. I loved when they ran playfully through my hair, when they teasingly hit me, when they traced patters up my sides. They were amazing in every sense of the word. I never wanted to let go. They were always warm. Yet, why, now, were his the only warm ones? It felt like fire to me, holding his hand. My hands felt colder than ice. Was I going to melt away?

I began to drift my thoughts elsewhere as we walked. Len was quiet, which was often a rare sight to see, but nonetheless, I felt content with being at his side for the moment. I began to remember the first day that this brilliance named my love had been created. I was frightened, at first. It was a nice morning, I was asleep in my bed. I felt the stinging rays of sunlight peak through my curtains and stab at my eyes, forcing me to wake up. I had stretched out my tense limbs which had been curled up to my body in my sleep, only to feel my hands brush against another figure's bare back. I, being myself, flipped out, flying up to stare at the mess of flaxen locks and flawless skin who also was tangled in my blankets. Later, I learned that they had updated me, 'Kagamine Len'. I was named Act 1, and the other, Act 2, and they did the same with Rin. I didn't like him at first. I felt as if he was replacing me in the world. He was more playful than I, he sounded better, his words flowed together more than mine, in my opinion. It's no joke that others would indeed like him better. I didn't know that I would be one of them. Call me a narcissist, but I fell in love soon after spending a week or so with him. It was amazing how I never seemed to forget a moment of then, but now I was forgetting and blanking out at random times.

"Len?"

I snapped out of whatever trance I was in. Where were we? I looked around. We were nearly halfway home. I looked to Len, who had that same pained emotion in his eyes. Dammit, why was he looking at me like that!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I shook my head rampantly, blushing lightly at the fact I had spaced again. I fret slightly, _was I getting sick? _Nah. Can't be, Vocaloids don't get sick. Do they? I know they catch viruses... I shivered at the thought of getting one.

"Len, watch your step." Rin called as she playfully twirled across the cross walk we were crossing. I laughed. The whole time being out with Rin, however, I didn't know if it were Act 1 Rin, or Act 2.

"Lenny," I asked, slightly tugging, gaining his attention. I looked at him, "Is that Act 1, or 2 Rin?"

He squeezed my hand, "Hun, last night... 1 and 2 became one." He smiled peacefully.

I tilted my head, _one? _"What..?"

He kept that smile, but his eyes still held that pain. That expression I couldn't understand. He spoke, "The Acts, you, Rin and I, weren't designed to be separated. We're just upgrades."

I didn't understand fully what he was saying, but I wanted to.

"That Rin, is both Act 1 and 2. Last night the two were merged into one body. Now she's just another upgraded program." He smiled. _Was that going to happen to us? _

We continued our journey home in silence. Mine, more from a confused depression, and Len's... I couldn't tell you what that was from.

* * *

><p>I pounced on my soft bed when the end of the day permitted me too. I knew Len was following behind, but it didn't matter. I felt so much more worn down than I ever had before. I didn't even feel like moving as my head pounding into my pillow with and awkward grace. I sighed with relief upon impact, relishing it's unusual softness. I was dressed in pajamas, ready for sleep. I crawled under the covers, which took much strength on my part, not wanting to move a muscle and all. I pulled the blankets up to my hip, nuzzling in, waiting for Len.<p>

I felt the other side of the bed dip down, and I pushed myself to roll over and face him. I looked into his eyes, like normal, but they were glazed with an expression I had not seen of him ever. I called, "Len..?" And pushing myself to sit up.

He sat on the bed, his knees pressing into the mattress and I mimicked him without ease. I winced in pain. Why was it hurting me so much to move.

"Len?" I called out again.

I felt his side of the bed dip lower, before he pounced on me, pinning me against the bed, his hair undone and flying about behind him. He pressed his warm body against mine, and I suddenly felt as if my body was a Popsicle, melting against his touch. I gasped, and he forcefully trailed his hands down my sides. What had gotten into him, it hurt, it hurt so much. Why did it hurt? What was he going to do? I didn't know, and that scared me. I frowned lightly, trying to push against his chest, but my arms giving way and I ended up holding onto him for dear life. All these touches that I had known, all these familiar presses and feelings that I had felt before - Everything felt so foreign, so unusual. I trusted Len with my body, and so I let him continue.

He placed kisses down the side of my neck, a hand rising up to cup my cheek. He looked back up at me, his eyes glossy with water. What... Was he crying? My question was answered as his tears trickled down his cheeks, falling onto my collar bone and chin with little 'plops'.

I tried to move up, to give him some sort of comfort as he slipped off me, onto the clear space beside me. When I moved, my heart felt like it broke. I jerked, suddenly feeling a chill of coldness and fear wash over me. Where was I? What was I supposed to be doing here?

Len helped me sit up, and he sat up against the wall, bringing me into a hug, sitting me into his lap. I looked up at him, as he cried. And I felt it. I felt the pain that he held in that look from all day today. I felt the pain in my heart, deeply as he looked at me, cupped my face in his hands and kissed me forcefully as if it were the last he would ever have me. I let myself fall into his arms, so tiredly.

"Do you remember what you did today?" Len asked, wiping at his eyes. His voice was broken. Barely loud enough to be considered a whisper. It was raspy, and he broke into small sobs again. Was I crying now? I surely must have been. My eyes felt on fire, and my heart felt like it dropped into an acid pit. What did he mean remember?

What did I have to remember.

What did I do?

I began to shake in his grasp. He held me close and ran his fingers through my hair. I shivered. He was so hot, his body... Or was I the one who was cold. I didn't know what was happening. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out but whines. I shook harder, trembling. I didn't remember. I didn't remember! What did I do that day? What had I done. I rose my hand to cup his face, but my hands wouldn't comply. They just rested in my lap, shaking frantically like a chihuahua. I was able to shake my head no.

"Len, you know. I know." He sobbed, I looked off into a space listening to him, my expression falsely reflecting my emotion. "You have to know." He wrapped his arms tightly around me, burying his head into my chest as I stared off. "Don't forget"

Could I forget?

"Don't forget me!" He sobbed harder.

And that is what broke me.

He looked up at me, and I began to let my tears fall like the rush of a river. I opened my mouth the speak but all I could do was swallow, tremble, and whimper in agony. I cried out in pain, it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest with a rusty knife. What was happening to me.

The blond pulled me into his arms, crushing me against his chest, and I felt strong drips of water hit the top of my messy mop of hair. I smiled through my tears, even if the only thing coming from my mouth were pained sobs and murmurs. Was I even making a sound anymore? I was getting dizzy, it was getting hard to hear.

The hole world seemed to spin around me.

"Don't forget me," I repeated his words, turning my head slightly, crookedly like a doll that had been broken. "Don't cry."

He shook his head, "I don't think I could ever forget you."

I looked into his eyes again. Who was this? This guy. He looked familiar. I wonder if I'd met him before.

I felt something kick in my chest.

I nearly fell backwards, "Who are you?" I asked the strange boy holding me.

He only smiled, as I felt myself grow light weighted.

"Who are you?" I repeated. "Who are you."

I wasn't even saying anything anymore, was I?

Who was I? Who was he?

I closed my eyes peacefully, the ache in my heart in my body too much to bear. I felt myself slip farther and farther away, the attractive sound of Sleigh bells ringing, even in the end. I knew, that would be my last breath.

I can't tell you how it began, but I can tell you how it ended.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:] ; w ;  
>Sobsobsob<strong>

**Lolololololol. I'm laughing because this fails so bad.  
><strong>

**Please review and lemme know what you think ~(; w;~) **


End file.
